


No More

by levyofthegarden



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, M/M, One Shot, Other, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 15:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15537375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levyofthegarden/pseuds/levyofthegarden
Summary: Angsty drabble about Doranbolt and Lahar based off of a headcanon by Tumblr user Jellal Written as a Doranhar fic, but can work as a broship as well. *old fic*





	No More

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of Tumblr user jellal's headcanon post -
> 
> "Doranbolt overworks himself a lot and would usually fall asleep in the midst of doing paperwork at his desk. He'd usually wake up on the couch in his office with the work all finished on his desk and realize it was Lahar's doing. He grew very accustomed to this and when he woke up one day at his desk with unfinished paperwork before him he was very confused until it hit him that Lahar would never be able to do that for him ever again."
> 
> You can take it as a BroShip or romance, it works either way.

He knew nothing would ever be the same, but realization only truly struck him one morning when he awoke to a messy desk and a cold house.

Doranbolt scrubbed his face and eyes and looked around his small dwelling. It had been months since he got a new apartment, but it had yet to feel like home.

After making his daily cup of coffee he returned to his office space. His heart beat hard in his chest as he stared at his reflection in the dark liquid.

There'd be no more waking up in a warm bed after a long nights work, no more fireplace burning in the early hours of the morning. He'd never again wake up to a cleaned desk and hot coffee waiting for the start of another day.

He'd never see Lahar again.


End file.
